And all the sinners, Squarepants
by Yunkel
Summary: Una poderosa reliquia ha sido robada, un grupo de heroes con los clasicos personajes de la caricatura se forma con intención de recuperarla. Espadas, magia, dragones y demas fantasia. Capitulo 5 arriba como si a alguien le importara.
1. Chapter 1 The Party

And all the sinners, squarepants.

Disclaimer.- The world belongs to me, therefore, so does Sponge Bob and Forgotten Realms.

Esta es una historia entre de Bob Esponja y sus amigos en una partida de D&D en los reinos olvidados, para comenzar directo en la historia presentare a los personajes con sus respectivas clases. Tratare, repito, tratare de no mezclar mucho el mundo de forgotten realms para que todos aquellos que no estén familiarizados no les resulte difícil de entender.

Bob Esponja "The Law" Armadura Cuadrada.- Paladín

Arenita "Lightning Fist" Mejillas.- Monk

Patricio "PinkStaff" Arunsun.- Wizard

Calamardo "Finder" Tentaculos.- Bard

Don Cangrejo "The Zenth".- Thief.

Chapter 1 "The Party"

(2006 DR) The Year of the Awakening

Narrador.- Waterdeep, ciudad de los esplendores, una ciudad grande, donde nuestros 2 héroes buscan información acerca del paradero de el ojo del dragón, una orb roja que encierra un tremendo poder y que había sido robada, en el famoso inn "TheYawning Portal" pues según habían escuchando si buscabas información, aquí podrías encontrarla.

"Bien, aquí estamos" dijo Arenita deteniéndose en la entrada del inn.

Arenita quien viste un típico atuendo de monje, sandalias, vendas envueltas en sus muñecas, una bandana roja y por supuesto su casco para respirar bajo el agua.

"Cielos!, es mas grande de lo que imaginaba" dijo Bob Esponja admirando la estructura frente a ellos.

Bob Esponja con su full plate mail el cual misteriosamente tiene la misma forma que su ropa habitual solo que metálica, en la mano izquierda lleva un escudo con una medusa como símbolo y en la otra lleva su eterna confiable espada la cual se decía que era "piadosa" como su dueño.

"Entremos entonces y recuerda, no vayas a atraer atención y consigue información discretamente" advirtió la ardilla.

"Descuida Arenita, cuando se trata de conseguir información y ser discreto no ha nadie mejor que "LA LEY" para el trabajo" replico Bob señalándose así mismo con una sonrisa.

Los 2 aventureros entraron al inn y fue Bob Esponja quien se dirigió a un grupo de mercenarios en la mesa mas cercana.

"Caballeros" les habló el paladín pero estos no prestaron atención.

"Caballeros me permiten un segundo..." repitió Bob nuevamente sin conseguir respuesta.

"OIGAN USTEDES!" esta vez grito ganando por fin la atención y las miradas furiosas de los mercenarios.

Bob de inmediato recupero la compostura y hablando en un tono tranquilo continuo

"Caballeros, les pido mil disculpas por mi interrupción, pueden continuar con sus asuntos, con permiso" dijo esto último mirando a ver a Arenita y cerrándole un ojo. Los mercenarios se contuvieron de levantarse a darle una paliza y continuaron comiendo.

"Dioses denme paciencia" suspiro Arenita dirigiéndose a la barra.

Mientras Bob continuaba de mesa en mesa -consiguiendo información sin levantar sospechas-, Arenita habló directamente con el maestro de este lugar, el famoso Durnan.

"Que le sirvo?" pregunto éste.

"Tal vez un poco de información respecto al ojo del dragón" respondió Arenita en voz baja mirándolo a los ojos.

Durnan miro discretamente de un lado a otro para ver si alguien había oído algo, pero todos los clientes estaban metidos en sus asuntos. El dueño del inn saco un tarro de considerable tamaño y llenándolo de ale se lo puso frente a la Monk diciéndole en un tono casual "Lo siento, pero esa bebida se ha agotado, tendrás que conformarte con esto".

"Puedo pagar" aseguro Arenita sin tomar el tarro.

"No lo creo" fue la respuesta " a menos que seas hija de algún noble no podrás pagar esa cantidad.

"cuanto?"

"500 monedas..."

"de oro, las tengo!"

"platino"

Arenita no pudo contener una expresión de dolor, que aunque no fue físico si fue doloroso

"Debes estar bromeando, quien pagaría semejante cantidad por esta información?"

"El mismo que la robo" fue la respuesta

Arenita quedo desconcertada, pues en sus aventuras con Bob muy apenas habían juntado 1000 de oro.

---Nota: Para los que desconozcan el mundo de D&D he aquí una tabla sobre el dinero en equivalencias.

1 de plata 10 de cobre

1 de oro 10 de plata

1 de platino 10 de oro. ---

La monk se tomo de un trago el ale que le habían puesto y dejando unas monedas de cobre se proponía a retirarse pero Durnan la detuvo.

"Hay otras maneras mas... baratas de conseguir información" le dijo.

Arenita se detuvo pero no dijo nada y espero a que el dueño continuara.

"Busquen al bardo Finder, el sabe muchas historias y rumores de la ciudad quizá el podrá ayudarlos"

Arenita reconocía ese nombre, alguien que en mucho tiempo no habían visto, asintió y lanzándole una moneda, esta vez de platino, se alejo buscando a su compañero para ir en busca de el famoso bardo.

"Eso es lo ultimo que he escuchado, espero que te sirva" Le decía Bob Espoja a un extraño encapuchado mientras Arenita llegaba por detrás.

"Gracias extraño, tu información ha resultado útil" dijo el encapuchado despidiéndose.

"De nada! fue un placer" le dijo Bob con una sonrisa

"Que diablos crees que estas haciendo armadura cuadrada?" pregunto enojada la ardilla.

"Ah.. hola Arenita estaba consiguiendo información como lo acordamos, aunque siento decir que no he podido averiguar nada."

"Y como crees que vas a averiguar algo si en lugar de conseguir información la estas dando!" continuo regañando Arenita.

Bob se puso en un modo mas serio y explico "Es el deber que tengo como paladín el compartir la información con aquellos que lo necesitan"

"Que información estabas compartiendo?"

"eh... descuida, nada importante".

"Olvídalo, ven tenemos que encontrar a un bardo, el nos puede decir algo de lo que buscamos"

"Y donde vamos a encontrarlo?"

"Donde mas, donde se reúnen todos los bardos de la ciudad en la plaza central"

Así los 2 aventureros dejaron el inn para dirigirse a la plaza central, que era grande, sin notar que habían sido observados por un misterioso personaje oculto en las sombras que se apresuro a seguirlos sigilosamente.

En la plaza central

Narrador:

Sobre una multitud estaba

Aquel que con su clarinete tocaba

y aunque su música se oía

La gente en desesperación la aborrecía.

Los vendedores de verduras sonreían

pues sus productos se vendían

cientos de tomates fueron lanzados

al pobre bardo cuyo entusiasmo había acabado.

Calamardo viste unas ropas finas aunque ya sucias y rotas de algunas partes, cuenta con una pequeña boina azul con una pluma y su inseparable clarinete, a la cintura tiene una misteriosa pero vieja daga oxidada y además la falta de alimento lo hace lucir mas flaco y ojeroso.

Calamardo se limpiaba con su pañuelo los restos de tomate que escurrían sobre su calva mientras a regañadientes decía "Ignorantes!, no saben apreciar la buena música", en eso escucho que alguien le hablaba a sus espaladas.

"Calamardo!" decía la voz.

"Ah, después de todo alguien del publico ha reconocido mi talento" pensaba el bardo mientras guardaba su pañuelo y se volvía con una sonrisa para ver a su fan.

Narrador:

La cara de alegría

en tristeza se convertiría...

envuelto la esponja en una pila de armadura

se acercaba trayendo consigo recuerdos de amargura

"Bob Esponja" gruño Calamardo al reconocerlo y viendo que se aproximaba corriendo.

"Oh, Calamardo cuanto tiempo" abrazo el paladín al bardo el cual de inmediato se lo quito de encima, en eso los alcanzo Arenita.

"Hola Calamardo, nos enteramos que estabas en la ciudad" explico Arenita

"Vaya sorpresa..." dijo Calamardo poniendo una expresión de tristeza y resignación.

"Calamardo, llevo años sin verte, de hecho la ultima vez que supe de ti fue antes de que desaparecieras cuando éramos vecinos y trabajábamos juntos en el inn -El crustacio malnacido- lo recuerdas?"

"Llevó años tratando de olvidarlo" fue la respuesta del bardo quien se cruzo de manos... er, tentáculos.

Los 3 antiguos amigos se sentaron en una de las tantas bancas de la plaza y Calamardo tuvo que soportar las historias de Bob quien contaba como se había vuelto paladín y Arenita a Monk.

"Interesante en verdad" mintió Calamardo, "ahora me dirán que todo este tiempo me han buscado solo para contarme eso"

"Claro!..." se preparaba para decir Bob cuando fue interrumpido por Arenita.

"En realidad nuestro encuentro es una coincidencia, supimos de ti gracias a Durnan el cual me dijo que tu podrías ayudarnos con nuestra búsqueda con tu amplio conocimiento y sabiduría"

Aquí Calamardo no pudo evitar sonreír

"Bueno si, es cierto que poseo insuperable conocimiento y sabiduría, que es lo que están buscando?"

"Buscamos el ojo del dragón, una reliquia perteneciente a mi orden la cual fue robada hace unos días, las pocas pistas que tenemos apuntaron a que el ladrón esta en esta ciudad pero como es muy grande y no la conozco le pedí a Bob que me acompañara.

"Mejor compañía no pudiste conseguir" dijo sarcásticamente Calamardo mientras veía a Bob haciendo un extraño baile.

"Desgraciadamente no se acerca de esa reliquia que mencionas y no tengo idea de quien la pudo haber robado, pero se de alguien aquí en la ciudad que podría ayudarte"

"Quien es?"

"No lo conozco en persona pero he escuchado que es el mago mas poderoso de todo WaterDeep, se hace llamar "Pinkstaff" y vive en su torre en la parte norte de la ciudad.

"Pinkstaff eh?, bien, gracias por la información Calamardo, me ha dado mucho gusto verte y te agradezco la información, Bob vamonos" ordeno Arenita.

"Espera Arenita, no podemos quedarnos a platicar un rato mas con Calamardo?"

"No podemos perder el tiempo Bob Esponja... er, no es que platicar con Calamardo sea una perdida de tiempo pero me refiero a que debemos apresurarnos, no sabemos que vayan a hacer con el ojo del dragón, puede ser peligroso para la ciudad y quizá el mundo."

Bob se puso en verdad triste

"Ella tiene razón Calamardo, debemos salvar al mundo, me dio mucho gusto haberte visto amigo..." Bob no aguanto mas y se hecho a llorar como el sabe atrayendo la atención de las personas.

"Ah.. esperen, podría yo... eh... ir con ustedes?" vaciló Calamardo.

La alegría retorno al rostro de Bob Esponja

"pero claro que puedes!" le dijo.

"que no estas ocupado mostrando tu... em... arte?" pregunto Arenita.

"no me esta yendo muy bien y no he comido otra cosa que tomates en algunos días así que pues..."

"entiendo" interrumpió la monk "bienvenido al grupo Calamardo".

"yahooo!" grito el paladín.

"solo espero no arrepentirme y que el loot sea decente" pensó el bardo.

Los 3 compañeros fueron a comer aun sin notar que estaban siendo seguidos por la misma misteriosa figura oculta en las sombras.

Avanzaron por la ciudad, que era grande, hacia la parte Norte, al rato llegaron frente a la torre del mago mas poderoso, buscaron la puerta pero no encontraron nada, buscaron también en vano alguna ventana pero la torre estaba completamente cerrada.

"Y ahora que hacemos? pregunto Arenita

"Posiblemente el mago no se encuentre y desapareció sus puertas y ventanas para evitar robos" opino Calamardo.

El paladín hizo caso omiso a los comentarios de sus compañeros y llevándose las manos a la boca grito

"Pinkstaff! estas ahí dentro?"

"Que?, quien llama?" se oyó la respuesta dentro de la torre con una voz familiar

"Mago Pinkstaff soy el paladín Bob Esponja Armadura Cuadrada y vengo en busca de tus conocimientos.

La torre del mago se abrió cayéndose hacia un lado (de la misma forma que abre su casa en la caricatura) y del agujero salio el poderoso archimago Patricio "Pinkstaff" Arunsun.

Patricio muestra su habitual vestimenta de bermudas sin camisa y nada mas.

"Ah eres tu Bob Esponja" dijo saludando a su mejor amigo.

"Patricio..." dijo sorprendido pero a la vez contento el paladín " no sabia que te habías vuelto el archimago de esta ciudad"

"Ah... archimago?" pregunto con carácter de duda la estrella de mar.

"Si, la ultima vez que te vi estabas por entrar a la escuela de magia, lo recuerdas?"

"eh... no, pero me da gusto verte de nuevo Bob Esponja... ah Hola Calamardo y Arenita" dijo notándolos y saludándolos con la mano.

"Patricio, en verdad me sorprendes, has llegado tan alto" dijo Arenita sonriendo, Calamardo por su parte quedo mudo por unos instantes y tartamudeando un poco dijo "Pe.. pe... pero co.. como demonios tu llegaste a ser el mago sabio de esta ciudad?"

Patricio se puso una mano en su cintura, la otra se fue a la barbilla y luego de reflexionar unos momentos dijo "ah... no lo se".

"Bien, me arrepiento por la sugerencia que hice ahora larguémonos de aquí" dijo Calamardo dándose media vuelta.

"Espera Calamardo, debemos preguntarle a Patricio, quizá sepa algo" le detuvo Bob Esponja. Arenita pregunto: "Patricio, estamos buscando información acerca de el ojo del dragón que fue robado de mi templo hace unos días, puedes ayudarnos?"

"Ojo de dragón...Si, si he escuchado hablar de el, el ojo del dragón es lo que permite ver a esos gigantescos reptiles alados" explico felizmente Patricio "Aunque ahora que lo han robado la pobre criatura quedara tuerta, le robaron el izquierdo o el derecho?.

Arenita negaba con la cabeza mientras Calamardo pensaba "Sabes Patricio, quien te haya puesto de mago de la ciudad debe haber sido un perfecto imbécil".

"No, no Patricio, el ojo del dragón que buscamos es una reliquia en forma de orb cuyos poderes aun son desconocidos y se cree que puedan ser devastadores y por tanto peligroso si caen en manos equivocadas".

"Que cosa es peligrosa?" pregunto Patricio estúpidamente, cuando de pronto una risa hizo que los compañeros se pusieran en guardia mientras veían a un extraño personaje acercándose desde las sombras.

"Quien eres?" pregunto la ardilla en pose de karate, la risa continuo.

"A un lado todos, yo me haré cargo de esto" dijo Bob Esponja bajándose la Visera de su yelmo.

Bob se preparaba para cargar cuando el oponente se dejo ver completamente revelando que era Don Cangrejo.

Don Cangrejo trae parchado su ojo izquierdo, trae vestimenta corriente de la mas barata color negro y lleva consigo un sable que contrario a su ropa se ve de buena calidad.

"Don Cangrejo es usted?" pregunto Bob perplejo.

Dejando de reír y llegando hasta ellos Don Cangrejo contesto "Por supuesto chico, a quien esperabas ver al rey Neptuno?"

"Que hace usted aquí don Cangrejo" pregunto Calamardo

"Ah, señor Calamardo, a mi también me da gusto volver a verlo" respondió el cangrejo y antes de que alguien mas hablara continuo diciendo "Se que están buscando el ojo del dragón, y yo se quien lo tomo y donde esta, de hecho puedo llevarlos hasta aya por una módica cantidad claro esta".

"Tan avaricioso como siempre" pensó Arenita.

"Pero don Cangrejo, creíamos que usted seguía con su negocio del Inn" dijo el temible Paladín.

Don Cangrejo pone la mirada al cielo mientras cuentas su triste historia: " Después de que tu y el señor Calamardo tomaron sus caminos el inn fue perdiendo clientes, estaba en banca rota y tuve que venderlo, mi hija me abandono y quede solo, después de un tiempo también tuve que vender la casa y he aprendido a vivir por mi mismo".

"Chispas, lo siento don Cangrejo, ha pasado momentos muy difíciles" dijo con tristeza Bob.

Don Cangrejo pareció recuperar el buen animo "No te preocupes chico, he vivido interesantes aventuras desde ese entonces".

"Perdón por interrumpir" interrumpió Arenita "pero dice usted que sabe acerca del robo la reliquia y mas aun de quien fue y donde esta?"

"Y de cuantos años tiene y donde nació?" agrego Patricio.

Don Cangrejo ignoro a Patricio y se dirigió con la monk "Así es y los llevare hasta aya por tan solo 200 monedas de oro, un trato justo a mi parecer"

"No le parece un poco caro don Cangrejo?" pregunto consternadamente Bob.

"Que esperabas chico?, el precio de la información es caro en estos días" respondió desairado el cangrejo

"Después de todo lo que hicimos por usted y aceptar la mísera paga que nos daba no piensa ayudarnos ahora que lo necesitamos" gruño el bardo

"Tómenlo o déjenlo" dijo con indiferencia el ladrón.

"Esta bien, aceptaremos su trato don Cangrejo, llévenos hasta aya" acepto Arenita tirándole un saco con el pago hacia el Cangrejo.

"Ah dinero! hermoso y preciado dinero" dijo con una sonrisa don Cangrejo atrapando el saco y abrazándolo con cariño y luego agrego "síganme".

"Hasta luego Bob Esponja" se despidió Patricio.

"No piensas venir con nosotros?" pregunto la esponja.

"Estoy invitado?"

"por supuesto"

"Ah que bien, entonces iré con ustedes, esperen un segundo" dijo el mago dirigiéndose a su agujero.

"No tenias que haberlo invitado" se quejo Calamardo

"Patricio es el mago mas fuerte de esta ciudad que es grande, seguramente nos ayudara mucho el llevarlo con nosotros" replico el paladín.

"Estoy listo" dijo Patricio saliendo de su agujero con un palo rosado en su mano y poniendo nuevamente en posición vertical su torre.

"Pinkstaff, de ahí su nombre" llego a la brillante conclusión Bob Esponja.

"Adelante entonces" le dijo Arenita a Don Cangrejo.

Don Cangrejo guio al grupo primero por una calle grande, no tan grande como la ciudad pero grande a fin de cuentas, por unos momentos la party pensó que los guiaba hacia los slums (barrio pobre), pero para su sorpresa los llevo hasta el puerto (que era grande) y ahi señalo un barco a lo lejos.

"Lo que buscan esta ahi" señalo el ladron.


	2. Chapter 2 The ship

Chapter 2 "The ship"

El barco que no era grande sino mediano, a simple vista se veía bien vigilado por algunas tropas de hombres fuertes que no apartaban de su vista la embarcación y miraban con desprecio a todo aquel que pasaba cerca.

"Maldición, se ve muy bien vigilado" se quejo Arenita.  
"Era de esperarse, seguramente el barco zarpara pronto y están cuidando del orb" razono el paladín.  
"Y como haremos para entrar y recuperarlo?" pregunto Calamardo.  
"Ah! barcos!" decía admirado Patricio.

Don cangrejo sonrió.

"Yo puedo infiltrarlos sin ser vistos por el barco"  
Todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos y contentos  
"De veras, es usted genial don Cangrejo" felicito Bob.  
"Lo sé, serían solo 500 monedas de oro, una ganga".  
Todos gritaron al unisono "Que!".

"Que esperaban, nada en esta vida es gratis y esto no será fácil" explico el cangrejo.  
"Cangrejo avaricioso, tacaño, mal amigo..." musito Calamardo.

"Tómenlo o déjenlo" dijo tranquilamente el cangrejo mientras observaba su propia pinza.  
"Está bien lo tomaremos" decía la Ardilla sacando el dinero.  
"Espera Arenita..." advertía Bob Esponja  
"No tenemos otra opción mas que confiar en tu ex jefe y el tiempo apremia"  
"Jeje, una decisión inteligente"

El cangrejo guardo el dinero y les dijo "esperen aquí, volveré pronto" para luego desaparecer en las sombras.

"Saben, don cangrejo no me inspira confianza" de pronto dijo Patricio.  
"Tu tampoco nos inspiras confianza" contesto Calamardo con cara seria.  
"Porque lo dices Patricio?" pregunto la monk.  
"No lo sé, es solo un presentimiento".  
"Tonterías" dijo el paladín "Don Cangrejo es un buen amigo como todos nosotros, no hay porque desconfiar de él.

En otro lado al poco tiempo

"Los he guiado hasta aquí como lo planeado" dijo don Cangrejo.  
"Bien, ahora continua con el plan de infiltración, en cuanto entren, el barco zarpara y al alejarse un poco de la orilla mis hombres los apresaran y hundirán el barco haciendo parecer un accidente" explico un corpulento caballero de armadura negra "Aunque el hecho de que Pinkstaff este con ellos puede resultar contraproducente".  
"No hay nada que temer de Patricio, un erizo de mar seria mas peligroso que él"

El caballero negro se que do unos momentos pensando pero el ladrón lo interrumpió

"Mi paga?"  
"Por supuesto, aquí tienes 500 platinos, recibirás la otra mitad una vez completado el trabajo".

El cangrejo reía al ver su inmensa fortuna.

Paso un rato y estaba oscureciendo cuando regreso el cangrejo

"Don Cangrejo" dijo felizmente Bob Esponja.  
"No hay tiempo de charlas, el barco esta por Zarpar, síganme" ordeno el Cangrejo.

Los guió por unos muelles, los muelles eran mas o menos grandes, hasta llegar a un pequeño bote donde John los esperaba.

"Todo listo?" le pregunto el ladrón  
"Si cangrejo, pero el pasaje te costara 5 de oro" dijo el marinero.  
"Que!" se quejo don Cangrejo "Es que acaso no puedes hacerle un favor a un amigo?"  
"Esta bien, esta bien, no les cobrare nada, suban" Contesto John sin querer empezar a discutir.

Los otros miembros de la party se le quedaron viendo a don Cangrejo pero optaron por no hacer comentarios.

Subieron al pequeño bote y se dirigieron a discreción hasta el barco, desafortunadamente para ellos, éste empezó a Zarpar.

"Oh no, ya esta saliendo, a este paso no lo alcanzaremos" dijo Arenita.  
"Si quieren alcanzarlo tendrán que ayudarme, cada quien tome un remo" les dijo el marinero y la party obedeció al instante poniéndose a remar con todas sus fuerzas.  
"Patricio estas remando hacia el lado contrario" dijo el paladín.  
"ups, lo siento Bob Esponja"

Poco a poco alcanzaron al barco el cual afortunadamente aun no despegaba las velas, para su misfortuna uno de los tripulantes los vio y fue a dar advertencia a la tripulación.

"Nos han visto, deberíamos regresar" advirtió el bardo.  
"No hay marcha atrás, tendremos que entrar peleando" dijo Arenita.  
Alcanzaron la parte trasera del barco que tenia una redes facilitando el abordaje.  
"Bien creo que hasta aquí llegamos" dijo el ladrón.  
"No vendrá con nosotros don Cangrejo?" dijo Bob.  
"Claro que no chico, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, ahora suban rápido!".

Era tarde, pues ya toda la tripulación ya estaba al tanto de la "invasión" 2 de los marineros lanzaron flechas con fuego a la pequeña embarcación que por ser madera vieja y estar con partes de aceite comenzó a arder rápidamente.

A los compañeros se les presento un dilema, si subían por las redes serian decapitados por los tripulantes que los esperaban arriba con espadas curvas en mano, si se quedaban en el barco ardiente caerían al mar y perderían la orb.

"No!" gritaba don Cangrejo preocupado  
"Que haremos ahora?" preguntaba desesperadamente Calamardo.  
"Patricio, tu eres mago, haz algo!" suplico Bob a su amigo.  
"Lo intentare" dijo Patricio concentrándose en algún hechizo y luego comenzando una serie de frases arcanas.

Los arqueros apuntaron al mago pero antes de que dispararan éste ya había terminado su hechizo.

Las fechas volaron para encrustarse en el piso del bote justo donde un par de segundos atrás estaba el mago, los marineros quedaron sorprendidos pues en apenas un parpadeo los invasores habían desaparecido. La party apareció del otro extremo sobre el barco al cual planeaban abordar. Todos estaban un poco mareados, pero pronto se recuperaron.

"Cielos Patricio nos salvaste!" felicito Bob al mago el cual estaba mirando el piso del barco  
"Que.. quien, ah eres tu, hola Bob Esponja" saludo Patricio.  
"Gracias por salvarnos" agrego Arenita.  
"Salvarlos, yo?" El mago parecía confundido.  
"Dejen para al rato eso, tenemos compañía" señalo Calamardo a la tripulación que ya los había divisado y se dirigían hacia ellos.

Mientras Don Cangrejo maldecía mentalmente, el plan no marcho como esperaba, ahora tendría que quedarse con la party, al menos un rato mas.

"Que demonios hago aquí?" pregunto John.  
"Quédate atrás, nosotros nos encargaremos" dijo Arenita poniéndose delante de el.  
"Es hora de que "LA LEY" imparta su benevolente justicia sobre estos ladrones" dijo Bob poniéndose en guardia.  
"ahem... yo les estaré inspirando coraje con mi música" dijo Calamardo  
"ehh... y yo me quedare atrás a defender a mi amigo John" se excuso Don Cangrejo.

Patricio seguía mirando el suelo.

Arenita y Bob se pusieron frente a la party a esperar la inminente batalla, sus oponentes se detuvieron a unos pasos frente riendo como si ya hubieran obtenido la victoria y quizá así fuera ser, pues los superaban en numero.

El mas fuerte de ellos, un pez café muy musculoso con pectorales asombrosos y una espada de dos manos avanzo primero, Arenita le hizo frente, el pez soltó una fuerte carcajada y cargo hacia la ardilla, el infeliz no vio que con un rápido movimiento, la monk salto hacia él patada dirigida al rostro la cual conecto y mando volar al enemigo cayendo éste detrás de sus aliados inconsciente.

Los tripulantes del barco ya no sonreían y decidieron tomar la pelea seriamente.

"Ahora Calamardo, deja que la música del orden retiemble en sus tímpanos" ordeno Bob Esponja.

Calamardo estaba un poco nervioso pero se llevo el clarinete a su boca y comenzó a tocar.

Narrador:

El bardo toca y el canto repentino  
la moral de sus compañero deshizo  
Pues el...

"Prodrías callarte" ordeno furioso el bardo.

Narrador: lo siento.

Calamardo toco con intensidad y enjundia su preciado clarinete haciendo que todos los presentes se llevaran las manos a los oídos y solo John fue quien reacciono a la música, pues haciendo a un lado a don Cangrejo corrió hacia donde estaban Arenita y Bob, los ojos del marinero estaba rojos llenos de ira, su boca abierta lanzando un grito de guerra y saliva al mismo tiempo, paso por en medio de Arenita y Bob quienes estaban sorprendidos del carácter que había tomado este hombre, los tripulantes del barco se sintieron intimidados y retrocedieron un poco al verlo correr hacia ellos.

"Parece que mi música si funciono después de todo" se felicito Calamardo.

John desvió un poco su trayectoria y se tiro por la borda aun gritando, cayo al agua y nado lo mas lejos y rápido que sus aletas le permitieron del barco.

Todos voltearon a ver a Calamardo, esto lo molesto demasiado pues reconocía el significado de esas miradas, guardando su clarinete y empuño su vieja daga, que aunque oxidada emitía un misterioso brillo, en la parte del filo del arma brillaban unas letras en un azul intenso que decían "Finder".

Y entonces el bardo se fue a melee, con una sonrisa la monk y el paladín lo acompañaron, el mago los apoyo con algunos hechizos menores y pronto tuvieron la pelea bajo control, estaban ganando cuando aparecio el capitán de la nave a su espalda traía mas hombres, se complicaba la misión.

"Ríndanse" ordeno el capitán Larry langosta "No tienen oportunidad contra todos nosotros."  
"Jamás!" respondió Bob Esponja "Marca mis palabras langosta pues mientras estoy peleando con mis amigos "LA LEY" desconoce el significado de la palabra derrota.  
"Pues entonces seré yo quien le enseñe a "la ley" el significado, no es así don Cangrejo?... el traidor".

Todas las miradas se posaron en el ladrón que seguía en la parte trasera.

"Diles en realidad quien eres... ()Zhent!" ordeno Larry.

() Una vez mas para los no familiarizados con el mundo de Forgotten Realms, Los Zhents o Zhentarims son agentes provenientes de una organización mala, de hecho muy mala de una ciudad llamada Zhentil Keep cuyo dios favorecido es Bane el cual es un dios muy muy malo.

"Yo... yo..." tartamudeo el cangrejo  
Calamardo estaba boquiabierto, Arenita quedó sorprendida, Patricio negaba con la cabeza, Bob lo miraba con esperanza.

"Por favor don Cangrejo dígame que no es cierto, solo diga que esta es una gran mentira y le juro que volveremos al combate y saldremos victoriosos" suplicaba el paladín.

Don Cangrejo no sabia que decir así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue meter su antena a una de sus bolsas y sacar una pequeña ficha la cual la dejo mostrar con el símbolo de un triangulo negro con un circulo amarillo dentro de su y una Z en el contorno , el símbolo de los agentes zhentarim.

"y eso no es todo", agrego el capitán sonriendo "en adición a su compañero traidor, deben saber que el ojo del dragón no esta aquí, nunca lo estuvo obviamente, solo fue carnada para la trampa."  
"Se acabo" dijo Bob Esponja cayendo de rodillas totalmente desmoralizado.  
"Lo sabia, no era de confianza" dijo el mago con certeza.  
Calamardo pronto se recupero de la sorpresa "hhm, no es la primera vez que antepone el dinero sobre nosotros"  
Arenita por su parte intentaba levantar al dolido Bob.

"Levántate Esponja, esto aun no termina".  
"Si que termina" intervino Larry "hombres a ellos, mátenlos a todos incluyendo al traidor"  
"Que?" se quejo el ladrón "Eso no fue parte del trato".  
"Precisamente" contesto la langosta.

Arenita y Calamardo continuaron la batalla totalmente sobre numerados, no aguantarían mucho tiempo.

"Traicionado... ahora se como se sienten mis amigos" pensó el cangrejo cuya ira estaba aumentando, vio su propio símbolo y de dio asco a si mismo, tan bajo había caído... había que hacer algo al respecto.

Tirando su símbolo de agente Zhentarim y luego pisándolo con una de sus puntiagudas patas, el cangrejo desenvaino su sable y fue a unirse con Arenita y el señor Calamardo los cuales ya presentaban algunas heridas. Pronto quedo frente al capitán quien lo superaba en tamaño, fuerza habilidad con la espada, pero no le importo al ladrón, al menos no se iría solo.

Patricio por su parte estaba ocupado llamando refuerzos, invocando a algún extraño ser de otro plano para que les ayudara en la pelea.

A los pocos instantes apareció frente a el un portal que se abrió lentamente dejando paso a una terrible criatura de inmenso poder, el capitán Larry se vio preocupado y unos momentos después salio del portal un caracol.

"Meow" dijo este.

La pelea se detuvo momentáneamente puesto que la tripulación así como su capitán se echaron a reír dando un respiro a los cansados compañeros.

La depresión de Bob ahora lo había tumbado al suelo, su mirada en blanco como si estuviera inconsciente.

"Crees que esa cosa podrá derrotarnos?" pregunto Larry riendo.  
Patricio en cambio lo señalo a él y a sus hombres y ordeno: "derrótalos".

El caracol viro hacia ellos y de los ojos comenzó a lanzar una especie de rayos que conectaban certeramente a los enemigos poniéndolos fuera de combate. Las risas cesaron en el instante y la party aprovecho la confusión para reanudar el ataque, Don Cangrejo al frente.

Los rayos de aquella criatura en forma de caracol no solo causaban heridas a los rivales, sino también los debilitaban considerablemente. El mago sonreía, pues una vez mas haba sido subestimado.

La extraña daga de Calamardo cobraba vida conforme la pelea aumentaba, el brillo se hacia mas intenso y súbitamente de la daga salio una entonación que a diferencia del clarinete era exquisita. Era como si la daga cantara con una voz casi angelical, la música calmo los corazones agitados de sus aliados y les renovaba la vitalidad, el agotamiento desaparecía y Bob Esponja abría los ojos...

Por su parte la ardilla hacia honor a su apodo pues sus oponentes veían venir un solo golpe pero recibían 5, su gracia y dexteribilidad le permitían esquivar casi todos los ataques, y su fuerza y habilidad conectar con precisión sus ataques.

Poco a poco los marineros fueron cayendo y unos optaban por la opción John de saltar por la borda al mar, que era grande. Desafortunadamente para el Cangrejo el capitán Larry no cedía y continuaba su intenso ataque.

"Te defiendes bien para ser un anciano" le dijo.  
"Años de experiencia me respaldan" fue la respuesta.

Pero en realidad Don Cangrejo estaba cansado, no estaba acostumbrado a las peleas largas y su constitución no era de las mejores, en un leve descuido el ladrón bajo la guardia y el capitán percatándose asesto una estocada certera que comenzó a cobrar mucha sangre, don cangrejo cayo al mismo tiempo que Bob lo volteaba a ver.

El caracol que el mago había convocado regreso a su plano natal y éste fue hasta donde el paladín con intención de ayudarlo pero Bob lo aparto de un ligero empujón, soltó el escudo y tomo su espada con las 2 manos.

"No hay misericordia para el asesino" dijo el paladín cambiando su espada de modo no letal a letal ().

().- Otra pequeña explicación, las armas que tiene la habilidad "piadosas" provocan daño no letal al oponente, pero el dueño puede cambiar a modo letal cuando el quiera.

"Bob no!" grito Arenita percatándose, Bob la ignoro y se dirigió cargando hacia Larry, el cual ya lo esperaba.

El choque de espadas fue tremendo, Larry quedo sorprendido por la fuerza del pequeño paladín y se vio obligado a tomar su arma con las 2 pinzas

El capitán solo se defendía pues los ataques del paladín eran constantes, si esto seguía así seria cuestión de tiempo para recibir una herida fatal, Larry lo sabia, así que decidió jugársela intentando un contra golpe, Bob lo vio venir y antes de que Larry pudiera lanzar su ataque, Bob con un rápido movimiento le hirió la pinza derecha provocando que éste soltara la espada.

La langosta cayo de rodillas "Tu ganas paladín, me rindo"  
"Rendirse no es suficiente" Bob alzo su espada, la mirada de Larry era de miedo sabía que pronto su vida terminaría.  
Justo cuando Bob dejaba caer con furia el arma, una mano le agarro la suya deteniéndolo, era Arenita.  
"Basta Bob esponja, tu no eres así" le dijo tratando de calmarlo.  
"Pues entonces ahora lo soy" le dijo Bob a la monk con una mirada de enojo y apartándola a un lado.

Nota del autor.- Que diablos estoy escribiendo, se supone que sería un fic cómico, ni modo a seguirle.

Nuevamente Bob se dispuso a terminar a la langosta pero esta vez Patricio se antepuso frente a él.

"Don Cangrejo aun respira Bob Esponja, déjame interrogar a éste, tu ve con él".  
"Desde cuando Patricio mostraba coherencia?" se pregunto por unos instantes pero luego desecho la idea y corrió hacia el moribundo cangrejo.  
"Don Cangrejo!" dijo incandose ante él.

El ladrón entre abrió los ojos y débilmente dijo "Lo siento chico, te he fallado y no merezco algo mas justo que la muerte, si algún día vez a Perlita dile que me perdone, ahora márchense y dejen morir a este viejo en paz".

"No lo dejare morir Don Cangrejo" dijo Bob poniendo las palmas de sus manos en la herida de ladrón, Bob rezo pidiéndole a su dios que lo escuchara y que sanara la herida de su no solo antiguo jefe sino por hoy y siempre fiel amigo. Una tenue luz blanca envolvió la herida del ladrón cerrándola un poco pero desafortunadamente no lo suficiente, Don Cangrejo cerro los ojos dando paso a la inconsciencia.

"Alguien?" pregunto Bob a sus amigos dando a entender si alguien traía alguna pócima de curación, La monk negó tristemente con la cabeza, Patricio quien estaba aproximándose dejando atrás a la langosta inconsciente se disculpo "Lo siento, no traigo nada y he agotado mi magia de teletransportación".

La esperanza de Bob residía en Calamardo pero este se apresuro a responder "recuerda que no tengo dinero ni para comprar un vaso de agua".

"Lo siento don Cangrejo no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarlo... yo..." Bob no pudo continuar pues sin mas razón comenzó a llorar, Arenita por su parte intentaba contener en vano las lagrimas y Patricio se dio la media vuelta cerrando los ojos.

Calamardo estaba en un dilema, nunca le había agradado don Cangrejo pues éste siempre lo trataba con indiferencia y ahora que los había traicionado no pensaba perdonárselo jamás, pero al ver el dolor en sus compañeros supo que tenía que hacerlo.

"A un lado esponja" dijo Calamardo renegando, Bob quedo sorprendido pero obedeció al instante dirigiéndole una asentida.

Calamardo respondió el asentimiento con otro de su parte y con sus tentáculos empezó a hacer unos ligeros trazos en el aire y luego la misma luz que había aparecido en las manos del paladín apareció en las del bardo pero mas brillante para luego ser colocadas en la herida del ladrón.

Ante sus ojos la herida se cerro completamente y aunque el cangrejo seguía inconsciente la respiración que estaba lenta e inestable se re-equilibro aliviando así una gran carga a la party.

"Que los dioses te bendigan Calamardo" dijo la monk.

"No se como lo hiciste pero te lo agradezco Calamardo" dijo sinceramente Bob. A lo que el bardo contesto:"Los bardos tenemos cierta habilidad con la magia tanto divina como arcana, no es mucho lo que he hecho pero seguro sobrevivirá, aunque!" se apresuro a agregar rápidamente: "No creas que lo hice de buena gana, no confío ni volveré a confiar en Don Cangrejo y si lo salve fue solo para no tener que presenciar tus gimoteos que me tienen cansado, entendiste?".

"Por supuesto" esta vez dijo Bob ya mas calmado.

"Siento interrumpir el momento" intervino Patricio "pero el trabajo aun no ha terminado, regresemos a la ciudad pues por lo que obtuve de información pronto habrá problemas ahí y debemos llevar a don Cangrejo a un templo para que sea propiamente atendido".

Patricio les compartió la información obtenida, la party que se puede resumir a que la tripulación con la que se enfrentaron en realidad eran piratas que habían sido contratados para esta trampa por un caballero en armadura negra cuyo nombre no había sido revelado y peor aun que la antigüa conspiración de los ()dopplegangers, que se creía extinta, reaparecería al mando del mismo caballero oscuro.

() Una explicación mas, lo cual esta bien asi aprenden y les dará curiosidad por jugar D&D (que es muy buen juego). Los dopplegangers son una especie de monstruo que tiene la habilidad de tomar cualquier forma que deseen, suelen matar a su victima (nobles generalmente) y tomar su identidad y así tener poder.

"Debemos entonces darnos prisa" observo la ardilla "El ojo del dragón sigue en manos del ladrón que posiblemente sea ese caballero de armadura negra".

"Bien entonces pongamos este barco en marcha" declaro Pinkstaff.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 And so she says

Chapter 3 "And so she says".

No tenemos mucho conocimiento en cuanto a manejar un barco pero como pudimos nos las arreglamos para hacerlo girar y regresar al puerto.

Por el camino escuche a Calamardo preguntar

"Er... hay algo que quiero preguntarte Patricio" dijo dudosamente Calamardo.

"Si lo se, porque siempre actúo como un estúpido verdad?

"Pues, eh, la verdad, si, si es eso... no pretendo ofender."

"Para nada, el actuar como estúpido tiene sus ventajas y mantiene a mis enemigos despreocupados haciéndolos subestimarme, para que esto funcione todos deben seguir creyendo esto, así que les pediré que guarden el secreto, de acuerdo?"

"Pero que pasara con los piratas que escaparon y te vieron?" me acerco preguntando.

"No es problema, quien les va a creer de todas maneras?"

No termino de entender cual es el propósito de esto, pero supongo que si Patricio actúa así es por algo y mas aun siendo el archimago de la ciudad, de ahora en adelante no me atreveré a cuestionar su inteligencia.

Finalmente todos asentimos aceptando guardar el secreto y terminados de amarrar a los piratas inconscientes, Patricio se aseguro de hechizarlos con una magia que les provocaría confusión en la memoria de lo reciente acontecido, incluyendo al ex capitán Larry.

Hemos llegado a el puerto de donde habíamos partido, ah si, el puerto es grande.

durante el viaje Bob estuvo muy serio, pocas veces lo he visto así de deprimido y se que lo sucedido con don Cangrejo le ha afectado mucho. En ese momento en que quería acabar con Larry y me hizo a un lado, por primera vez me dio miedo pues el Paladín que yo conozco, bueno y piadoso, se convirtió por unos instantes en un ser vengativo y despiadado, debo darle un poco de tiempo a solas y luego me asegurare de hablar con él.

Yo y Calamardo bajamos con cuidado al aun inconsciente Don Cangrejo, Patricio ha localizado a una patrulla para encarcelar a los piratas.

"Y a donde llevaremos a este Zenth a que lo curen, al templo de Bane?" pregunto Calamardo riéndose solamente él de su propia broma.

"Llevémoslo al templo de Ilmather" sugirió Patricio, "ahí podemos dejarlo seguro".

"No, lo llevaremos a mi templo de Torm, el dios del deber" intervino Bob Esponja y nadie se atrevió a contradecirle.

Avanzamos al distrito de los templos, la noche había llegado y las calles comenzaban a quedarse solas, llegamos hasta el templo del dios de Bob, un templo grande, ahí el clérigo a cargo le pregunto a Bob una sola cosa "Es esta persona que deseas tener a nuestro cuidado un seguidor del bien y el orden?"

Contuve mi respiración al escuchar esa pregunta, Bob vacilo un instante en contestar.

"Lo es" respondió seriamente. El clérigo lo miro por unos momentos y finalmente le dio una señal a otros priest de que se llevaran a don Cangrejo a un cuarto donde lo curaría y alimentarían. Fue la primera vez que vi a Bob Esponja mentir.

Una vez que salimos del templo Patricio se excuso diciendo que regresaría a su torre y que nos buscaría en la mañana en el inn "The Gray Serpent" para busca al caballero negro. Nos dirigimos al inn, la mayor parte del tiempo callados, llegamos pagamos por 2 cuartos uno para mi y el otro para Bob y Calamardo.

Ellos decidieron quedarse abajo para cenar, yo les dije que me daría un baño y luego bajaría a alcanzarlos.

Hace 3 años que decidí entrar al templo del dragón en un área conocida como Berun's Hill, para estudiar el combate mano a mano en lo cual me destaque rápidamente supongo que desde pequeña he tenido esta habilidad y amor por este estilo de pelea.

Mi maestro Ackbet nunca me explico en que consistían los poderes del ojo del dragón, solamente decía que nuestro deber como fieles monks de Helm (El dios guardián) era cuidarlo pues el poder que este tiene podría desatar un caos en el mundo, también se me dijo que este orb fue creado por la mismísima Tiamat (diosa de los dragones) hace mas de 5000 años durante la guerra de las 7 citadelas, mejor conocida como la guerra de la 6ª corona entre las ciudades elficas Siluvanede y Eaerlann y que desde ese entonces no se había vuelto a usar.

No fue hasta hace 650 años que el orb fue encontrado en las ruinas de Sharrven por algún grupo de aventureros que la vendieron a la iglesia de Helm quien a su vez fue la que nos lo dio junto con la misión de protegerlo.

La noche del robo ninguno de nosotros escucho nada, los cadáveres de mis compañeros que vigilaron la noche fueron encontrados por la mañana, no había sangre, ni heridas, sus rostros no reflejaban dolor lo que significo que murieron en solo 1 segundo por alguna fuerza desconocida, tuvo que haber sido un poderoso hechicero o alguna criatura sobrenatural la que logro robar el orb, ya que hasta mi maestro fue una victima mas del ladrón.

Esto causo un miedo enorme en los demás monks quienes desertaron temiendo que la criatura o mago volviera por ellos, pocos fuimos los que nos quedamos fieles a nuestro juramento a Helm y tras decidir cual seria nuestra acción a tomar, nos separarnos con el propósito de recuperar el ojo del dragón y regresarlo a donde pertenece. Cerca de mi templo en la ciudad de Triboar encontré a Bob Esponja mi viejo y gran amigo que tras contarle de mi misión pidió permiso a su superior el famoso paladín Keldorn para acompañarme y así hemos seguido el rastro del ojo del dragón hasta aquí y no debo permitir que se me escape.

Termino de vestirme y me dirijo al primer piso para cenar, veo a Bob y a Calamardo sentados en una mesa a lo lejos y me acerco para acompañaros, ellos no notan mi presencia hasta que estoy muy cerca y alcanzo a escuchar a Bob decir "... venganza sobre ellos" callan de inmediato, yo hago como que no escuche nada y me siento pidiendo al dueño que me traiga lo mismo que mis compañeros. Bob sigue deprimido y enojado, por la mañana hablare con él.

Durante la cena viene el tema de esa daga misteriosa que porta Calamardo en cuyo filo trae el nombre con el cual él es apodado, como respuesta Calamardo explica que esa daga fue creada por un antiguo y original bardo llamado Finder Wyvernspur, el cual había sido condenado por un par de crímenes a estar solo en una extraña dimensión donde estuvo por siglos, y que hace algunos años había sido liberado, Calamardo viajo con él durante un tiempo y por sello de amistad, éste le regalo esa daga que tiene el poder de cantar otorgando las mismas habilidades al portador y a los aliados del mismo que el canto de un Bardo experimentado.

Terminamos la cena y nos retiramos a dormir, la noche pasó tranquila. Muy temprano en la mañana me levanto, medito por unos minutos y luego me dirijo a buscar a Bob, llego a la puerta de su cuarto, solo escucho el ronquido de Calamardo, en lugar de tocar abro la puerta silenciosamente, la cama de Bob esta vacía, cierro la puerta con cuidado, aunque en realidad dudo que Calamardo se despertase con cualquier ruido, bajo las escaleras.

"Buenos días" saludo al tender quien esta limpiando las mesas. "buenos días" responde el viejo con una sonrisa "como ha pasado la noche?"

"De maravilla gracias" respondo "por cierto ha visto a mi compañero amarillo pasar por aquí?"

"Si, hace unos momentos estuvo aquí, pidió leche y pan y luego dijo que saldría a caminar, quiere usted tomar algo?"

Tenía un poco de hambre, pero no podía perder esta oportunidad de hablar con Bob así que le dije que hasta mas al rato y dando nuevamente las gracias salí del inn. No tengo que buscarlo pues lo ví cerca, recargado sobre un pasamanos de unas escaleras que conducían al centro de la ciudad que es grande.

Como era aun temprano sospeche que Patricio llegaría mas tarde por nosotros, esta es la oportunidad para hablar con él.

Me acerco hasta donde esta, el no me voltea a ver pero sabe que estoy ahí.

"Ha pasado mucho en tan poco tiempo verdad?" me pregunta Bob seriamente.

"Si, jamás me hubiera imaginado que esta aventura nos llevaría a esto" respondí.

Bob asintió un par de veces pero no continuo, llegue y me recargue también en el pasamanos.

"Sabes, nunca he conocido a alguien mas noble y dedicado a su causa que tu" dije.

"Es eso un cumplido?"

"Una observación" corregí "pues tu dedicación y nobleza han cruzado un límite..."

"Lo ocurrido ayer no tiene nada que ver" me interrumpió Bob

"Si lo tiene!" alce mi voz "Bob, ayer te dejaste llevar por la ira y el odio, hasta donde yo se un paladín debe permanecer justo y leal a su causa".

"Que me vas a decir tu a mi, es el deber de un paladín de mi orden es detener el mal, es la causa por la cual lucho"

"Por el amor de los dioses Bob, estuviste a punto de matar a un hombre sin remordimiento, ese también el deber del paladín, matar a un hombre que ya se rindió solo por venganza?"

Nuestra conversación llego casi a los gritos, la gente se nos quedaba mirando, a mi no me importo.

"No entiendes" dijo el paladín "Don Cangrejo mas que un amigo era casi un padre para mi, querías que me quedara con lo brazos cruzados después de ver como le asestaban ese golpe mortal, quieres que me quede cruzado de brazos cada vez que presencia una injusticia, bien Arenita entonces si así lo quieres así lo haré!"

Tras gritar esto Bob se cruzo de brazos y se dio media vuelta, mis manos temblaban, deseaba golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas en su maldita cabeza cuadrada, me contuve.

"Que no entiendo, me estas diciendo que no entiendo después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?... Bob me sorprendes, no puedo creer lo que estas diciendo, Don Cangrejo no es tu único amigo, todos sentimos tristeza por lo ocurrido pero no por eso nos dejamos llevar por las emociones, actuar con odio solo lleva al fracaso y si piensas continuar así entonces te pediré que ya no nos acompañes"

Cada vez mas gente se no quedaba mirando. Calle un momento, esperaba ver una reacción, tan siquiera la mas mínima para ver si mis palabras significaban algo para él. No ví ninguna.

"Entonces gracias por tu ayuda... espero que..." Se me quebró la voz, me maldije a mi misma por ser tan débil en ese aspecto, tenía aun muchas cosas mas por decirle pero no pude continuar, ya no era necesario. Me di de vuelta y corrí hacia el inn,

El tender estaba preparando el desayuno para los demás clientes que acababan de levantarse, el hambre que traía desapareció y me fui directo a mi cuarto, mientras habría la puerta Calamardo salió de su cuarto.

"Ah, hola Arenita, sabes donde esta...". De un portazo cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y no escuche mas, no quería hablar con nadie ni siquiera con migo misma, mande al diablo una meditación que me pudiera relajar y me hundí en un profundo sueño, donde al menos por algunos momentos no sabría nada del mundo ni de mi.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Arkelitinimarushtt entre sueños volvía a escuchar que lo llamaban, una voz que hasta cierto punto podía considerarse melodiosa (para los dragones por supuesto) repetía su nombre una y otra vez, el gran dragón rojo abrió los ojos, intento levantarse pero no pudo, sus músculos estaban totalmente atrofiados, sus enormes alas plegadas a su lomo parecían estar sin vida, su larga cola enrollada hacia la cabeza se negaba a moverse.

El gigantesco reptil comenzó a respirar mas aprisa acelerando su pulso y de esta forma irrigando de sangre todo su cuerpo, poco a poco pudo mover sus patas cuyas garras superaban el tamaño de cualquier espada creada por los habitantes de ()Toril

().- Si, mas lecciones sobre Forgotten Realms. Toril es el nombre del mundo donde se desarrolla esta historia y Faerun es el continente donde actualmente se encuentran nuestros... bueno pues, los héroes. Acaso creían que estaban en la tierra o cerca de fondo de bikini?

Se puso de pie lentamente (claro, si ponerse en cuatro patas para un dragón es ponerse de pie), extendió la alas que iban cobrando vida y tornándose de un color grisaseo a uno rojo, sacudió su cuello y de inmediato fijo la vista en su tesoro, una enorme pila de monedas de todos los tipos, rubíes, zafiros, un hueso que estaba por ahí, diamantes, diversos objetos mágicos desde anillos hasta un enorme hacha.

Todo estaba en su sitio, nadie había robado nada de su tesoro, "¿pero entonces esa voz de donde provino?" pensaba Arkelitinimarushtt, se puso a buscar en cada rincón de su guarida, nada encontró, la entrada estaba sellada tal como la había dejado hace 300 años. Intento detectar presencias mágicas con el mismo resultado, él estaba solo.

¿Entonces quien, ¿quien había cometido el error de despertarlo, pues si algo le molestaba casi igual que si algún ladrón robara su tesoro, era que lo despertaran. El dragón había tomado una decisión, saldría de su guarida, se alimentaría de los primeros seres vivos que encontrara, unos 10000 serian suficientes y luego buscaría al atrevido que los despertó y lo haría sufrir de la manera mas lenta y dolorosa que su imaginación pudiera concebir.

Arkelitinimarushtt se preparaba para salir sin percatarse que a cientos de kilómetros, en las montañas, que son grandes, bajo el agua o bajo tierra, otros dragones rojos, negros, verdes y azules (aunque mas jóvenes) despertaban por la misma razón y formulaban un plan muy similar al de él.

To be continued...

Mas notas del autor: Bien mis queridos lectores creo que es justo hacer una pequeña observacion... no, no se asusten no son mas lecciones de forgotten realms, esas estan empalmadas junto a la historia, lo ke kiero hacer notar ahora, es ke tengo la gracia o desgracia de ke casi siempre intento hacer una cosa y resulto haciendo otra, esto es, que por ejemplo en este fic yo planeaba que los personajes estuvieran jugando el juego de mesa D&D y no ke realmente estuvieran dentro del mundo lo cual ha llevado la historia a como la ven ahora y por concecuencia me lleva a finales inesperados. Habiendo explicado esto me despido, ya veremos ke barbaridades se me ocurren escribir la proxima semana. Until then... farewell.


	4. Chapter 4 And so the bard says

Hola ser del futuro, la razón de tardar un poco en subir el 4 episodio fue ke como nadie esta leyendo este fic pues no tengo prisa y le voy avanzando ahí de vez en cuando. No soy de los ke piden reviews para continuar escribiendo, pero el numero de hits me indica ke solo 2 personas han "tal vez" leido el fic (y eso hasta el capitulo 2) por lo ke los updates serán completamente a random.

Chapter 4 "And so the bard says"

En un cuarto abandonado de hace muchos siglos, en las ruinas de una estructura olvidada, sobre un pedestal estaba el ojo del dragón envuelto en una luz carmesí que poco a poco se extinguía, sentado a 10 pasos del orb se encontraba un mago, un mago alto, vestido con robes mágicas al mismo tiempo que finas, sobre su pecho colgaba un broche hecho con gemas no muy comunes en este mundo, y una larga cloaca cubre su rostro, el mago parecía agitado como si hubiera corrido 3 kilómetros sin parar. Del otro lado del cuarto en pie se encuentra el caballero negro cuyo yelmo siempre esta abajo impidiendo ver el rostro del portador de la armadura, a su lado recargado en una pared se encuentra otro tipo equipado con lo que parece una armadura de cuero, lleva ropa corriente, al igual que Larry el es una langosta, aunque no tan fuerte y alta, sus manos juegan con una daga lanzándola una y otra vez al aire.

"Así que..." empezó a hablar el mago "Larry fue vencido... no me extraña en verdad".

"Lo siento señor, no contábamos con la presencia de Pinkstaff, esto provoco que se le complicara la misión a Larry, ahora que lo capturaron seguramente el bastardo confesara..."

El tipo que jugaba con la daga dejo de hacerlo y puso mas atención.

El mago rió un poco "Ese inútil no sabe nada de mi plan maestro, sin embargo conocía los planes que tenemos para acabar con los lords de Waterdeep, por tanto debemos darnos prisa, he hablado con Hlaavin el líder de los Dopplengangers, le he dicho que el plan se adelantara un poco y que tu irías con él, así que ve y cumple con lo acordado.

"Entiendo, iré enseguida" el caballero acepto la orden dando una leve reverencia y se retiro del cuarto.

"Me siento tan generoso que creo que iré con él... solo para vigilarlo" dijo el tipo que previamente jugaba con su daga

"De acuerdo, yo debo seguir invocando a los dragones con la ayuda del ojo del dragón, una vez que logre controlarlos y que acabemos con los lords, yo seré el único gobernante de Waterdeep y no habrá nadie en este mundo capaz de detenerme" el mago soltó la típica risa maligna.

"Ríe hasta que lo hayas logrado, ya que el futuro depara sorpresas inesperadas que resultan verdaderamente interesantes" dijo con una sonrisa la langosta.

El mago dejo de reír, molesto por el comentario dicho por Xiauyerik uno de sus capitanes, aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

"Con tu permiso entonces" dijo el mismo haciendo una amplia reverencia y saliendo a seguir al caballero oscuro.

Mujeres, quien las entiende, Es una mañana casi como cualquier otra, Bob no esta en su cama y Arenita me ignora totalmente, que sigue ahora, Don Cangrejo y yo nos volveremos buenos amigos?. Río solo de mi propia broma y bajo al primer piso, una rápida búsqueda me dice que Bob no esta tampoco aquí por lo que mi lógica superior a las de los seres promedio me dice que él y la ardilla tuvieron una discusión, que lastima... para ellos, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

"Buenos días" me saluda el amistoso tender.

"Buenos días" respondo.

"Quiere el señor algo de desayunar?"

"Tomaré café y un par de huevos a la Calimport"

"Enseguida".

El desayuno me es servido y pago con dinero que robe a los piratas del día de ayer. No hay nada mejor que disfrutar de un buen alimento solo en una mañana fresca, mientras desayuno veo a Patricio llegar por la puerta, parece que mi paz durará poco.

"Lord Pinkstaff" dice el tender reconociéndolo

"Ah hola Pepe, has visto a Bob Esponja por aquí?

"Mi nombre no es Pepe, soy Duvrin" corrige el tender "y el señor esponja salio hace un rato a dar un paseo".

"Quien salio a dar un paseo Pepe?" vuelve a preguntar el mago, el tender se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

Veo que la gente que como yo desayuna se ríe entre dientes, Patricio hace su labor de estúpido muy bien... oh no, ya me vio.

"Hola Calamardo" me grita desde la puerta, no le respondo.

"Calamardo, estoy aquí, me vez, Calamardo" grita mas fuerte, no pienso seguir su juego"

Patricio empieza a hacer gestos y no deja de repetir mi nombre, esto me esta enfureciendo, ahora la gente se rie de mi. Le hago una seña para que se acerque a la mesa, una vez que estemos a solas cobrare mi venganza por ridiculizarme, Patricio se acerca y le oigo decir.

"Ah pepe, podrías servirme un vaso de té de Bekunis junto con un pollo asado y un plato de frijoles bien cosidos"

"No tenemos esa comida aquí señor Pinkstaff"

"Mmm, de acuerdo, que tal entonces una kangreburguer doble sin pepinillos...no espera, con muchos pepinillos y salsa tabasco"

"No conozco lo que me esta pidiendo archimago"

Que acaso soy el único desesperado por tantas tonterías aquí, "Tender sírvale lo mismo que a mi, y tu Patricio ven y coloca tu rosado trasero aquí de inmediato" señalo la silla que tengo enfrente.

Patricio pone su cara seria y avanza hasta la mesa y me dice "Como sabes que tengo el trasero rosado, me has estado espiando, cielos Calamardo no sabía que tenías esas mañas, tendré que quitar las ventanas de mi casa...un momento, yo no tengo ventanas, como pudiste espiarme entonces?"

La gente ríe mas fuerte, incluso el tender que en un principio parecía molesto ahora ríe con intensidad, maldito seas Patricio.

Ya una vez que se sienta hablamos en voz baja para que los demás no oigan "Sabes algo, no es nada gracioso tus comentarios"

"Lo son para la gente" me responde " y también lo son para mi".

"Ya déjate de eso y dime cual es el plan de acción?"

"En realidad traigo malas noticias, necesitamos hablar todos juntos, donde están Bob y Arenita".

"Bob salió a pasear y Arenita me la encontré al salir de mi cuarto parecía furiosa y se encerró dejándome hablando solo".

"Seguramente tuvieron una discusión, no se necesita ser un genio para figurarlo".

En ese momento el tender llega con la comida de Patricio

"Aquí tiene lord Pinkstaff trasero rosado"

"Quien tiene el trasero rosado, Calamardo, yo conozco una crema para las rosaduras que te podría recomendar, mi abuela la preparaba cuando yo era pequeño y me..."

"Podrías callarte, aun no termino de comer!" digo enfurecido lanzando mi cuchara fuertemente hacia la mesa.

El tender aprovecha mi enojo para burlarse y se retira de la mesa, muy seguramente para contarle a los demás clientes.

"Disfrutas ridiculizándome verdad?"

"Si" responde Patricio recargando su cabeza en la mano izquierda.

Su sinceridad hace que se me enmarquen las venas de mi cabeza, si no fuera el archimago que es, lo golpearia hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Termino de comer lo mas rápido que puedo para retirarme.

"Cuando termines ve por Arenita, yo iré a buscar a Bob para hablar seriamente de la misión" le digo a Patricio

"De acuerdo" responde éste, "los estaremos esperando aquí".

Salgo del inn, por cierto el inn es grande, aliviado de no tener que escucharlo mas y comienzo a caminar calle abajo en busca de Bob... creo que debí de haber elegido mejor ir por Arenita, pero ya es tarde para eso. Camino buscando al paladín, pregunto a las personas que me topo por él, después de todo no todos los días se ve a una Esponja con armadura, luego de 10 minutos de búsqueda lo encuentro pensativo, no me voy a poner a discutir con él sobre sus tristezas ya que no tengo la paciencia para eso.

"Bob, por fin te encuentro" dije " Patricio nos esta esperando, vamos".

Bob se voltea hacia a mi y me pregunta

"Calamardo, crees que he cambiado, a tu punto de vista ya no soy el mismo?"

Dije que no iba a discutir lo ocurrido y pienso cumplirlo.

"No bob, sigues siendo el mismo, ahora vamonos". Lo tomo de una mano y lo empiezo a jalar.

"Pero Calamardo, intente matar a un hombre, eso es algo que normalmente yo no haría"

Durante todo el viaje de regreso al inn estuvo quéjese y quéjese y haciendo las mismas preguntas, mis respuestas siempre eran si, no y no me importa. A pesar de eso el seguía hablando, maldita sea como desearía que se callara.

Llegamos finalmente al inn, Arenita y Patricio nos esperaban ya en una mesa, nos acercamos y sentamos, Arenita y Bob desviaban la mirada... patetico.

"Bien" comenzó a explicar Patricio "Lo que sabemos hasta ahora, es que el caballero oscuro esta planeando algo en conjunto a los dopplegangers, lo cual nos indica que el caballero negro no es el poseedor del ojo del dragón, alguien mas arriba que el es quien controla este complot, la mejor manera de descubrir quien esta detrás de esto es capturar con vida a ese caballero y sacarle información.

"Y como sabremos donde esta ese caballero?" pregunte

"Sencillo, solo debemos encontrar a los dopplegangers, donde ellos estén el caballero negro estará cerca". respondió el mago.

"Y donde están los dopplegangers?" volví a preguntar.

"No lo se, eso es lo que debemos investigar en este momento."

"Que bueno que es sencillo" suspire.

"Pero no podemos empezar esta misión si no arreglamos algo aquí primero" agrego Patricio señalando a Arenita y a Bob quienes seguían sin mirarse.

Patricio tomo una mano de cada uno y les dijo "Escuchen, se que esta búsqueda a tenido acontecimientos inesperados." Patricio se dirigió primero con la Ardilla "Arenita debes entender que para Bob lo mas presiado no es su espada, ni su titulo de paladín y me atrevo a decir que ni su vida misma, su mas preciado tesoro somos nosotros sus amigos y es tanto el dolor que siente al verlos sufrir que actua casi como un bárbaro berserker." Ahora se volvió con Bob "Bob tu debes saber que la venganza no resuelve nada y comprende que no solo para ti es doloroso lo ocurrido con don Cangrejo pues todos nosotros nos vemos afectados también pero nos apoyamos entre nosotros para aminorar ese dolor, tu por tu parte te separas y quieres afrontarlo solo. Acéptanos Bob, acepta la ayuda y el soporte que te ofrecemos y veraz que todo saldrá bien."

Para cuando termina de hablar Patricio a juntado la mano de Bob con la de Arenita y las suelta.

Arenita esboza una sonrisa hacia Bob, él devuelve la sonrisa, alguien tráigame un bote pues creo que voy a vomitar.

"Siento haberte presionado Bob" se disculpo Arenita.

"No, perdóname tu a mi por ser tan imprudente, no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo".

"Amigos?" Arenita estrecha mas fuerte la mano de Bob

"Amigos por siempre" concuerda Bob.

Yo por mi parte me levanto de la mesa y les digo "Estaré afuera, cuando terminen su cursilerí me avisan". Doy media vuelta, una mano agarra la mía, creo saber de quien es sin necesidad de mirar.

"Espera Calamardo, gracias por el apoyo" me dice Bob.

"Apoyo, cual apoyo?" pregunto sorprendido.

"Ya sabes, por escucharme cuando fuiste a buscarme".

"Ah si claro, ese apoyo..." digo en un tono simplón "bien me alegro que haya sido de tu ayuda... ahora me retiro."

"No Calamardo" esta vez es la ardilla quien habla "Ya terminamos, ahora debemos concentrarnos en la misión.

Retomo a mi asiento disgustado y resignado.

"Ahora que esto está arreglado pasemos a lo interesante" dijo Patricio.

"Primero, no sabemos que haga el ojo del dragón, pero es obvio que tiene que ver con dragones y eso no es bueno por lo tanto debemos apresurarnos a encontrarlo, mientras ustedes dos volvían" apunta hacia nosotros "Arenita me contó lo sucedido en su templo, lo que nos dice que éste enemigo es muy fuerte y si tenemos suerte estará oculto en alguna parte de la ciudad..."

"Si tenemos suerte? y que pasa si no tenemos suerte?" me atreví a preguntar

"Si no la tenemos quiere decir que el ladrón esta en ()Undermountain" replico Patricio.

() Ya no estamos hartando de explicaciones, vean el lado bueno, les sirve de cultura general, pero intentare dar explicaciones mas sencillas. Undermountain es una especie de laberinto subterráneo muy profundo bajo la ciudad de Waterdeep, creado por un poderoso y loco mago llamado Halaster. Es famoso para los aventureros pues se dice que tiene una gran cantidad de tesoros, así como de criaturas extrañas, aunque pocos son los aventureros que regresan con vida para contarlo.

Todos quedamos serios unos momentos.

"Y entonces que es lo primero que haremos?" pregunta Arenita.

"Iremos al lugar donde empezó todo al festhall llamado "The Hanging lantern" y ahí buscaremos información sobre los dopplegangers a discreción." contesto el archimago

Vi a Bob Esponja sonreír y luego decir "Necesitan información a discreción, Patricio has mencionado una de las habilidades especiales de "LA LEY".

Tuve el presentimiento de que esas palabras no eran ciertas.

Salimos del inn para ir al festhall, insistí en que fuéramos disfrazados pero mi sugerencia fue ignorada, última vez que doy ideas a esos mal agradecidos.

Nos dirigimos al puerto que es el lugar donde se encuentra este lugar, el puerto es grande por lo que tardamos un rato en llegar, divisamos el lugar pero no entramos inmediatamente, decidimos esperar un rato para entrar a ese lugar con la excusa de comer algo, durante ese rato solo observábamos, gente entrando y saliendo, a veces saliendo en contra de su voluntad lanzados desde la entrada a la calle por algún tipo rudo, nada fuera de lo normal, pasado un rato entramos al edificio (el edificio también es grande), algunas miradas desconfiadas se dirigieron a nuestra presencia, las ignoramos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas mar cercanas.

Una de las "meseras" se acerco a nosotros, al menos el lugar tiene un buen servicio.

"Lárguense!" dijo ella.

"Que, pero si acabamos de llegar, ni siquiera hemos pedido comida" se quejo Bob.

"Lárguense!" répitio la mujer "no son bienvenidos aquí".

Era de esperarse, un lugar de mala muerte como este no les agradan los paladines y mucho menos el afamado archimago que aunque la gente lo consideraba estúpido sabían que era un elegido de la diosa de la magia (Mystra). Motivos como estos fueron lo que me llevo a advertirles que viniéramos disfrazados, Es una pena que no hagan caso a mis muy sabios y brillantes consejos.

"Martha!" en eso dijo Patricio "como has estado, tanto tiempo..."

La mujer le dirigió una mirada confundida a Patricio, nosotros también le dirigimos una igual.

"Yo no soy Martha, ahora márchense si no quiere prob..."

La "mesera" fue interrumpida, Patricio le lanzo un rápido hechizo a discreción, la mujer retomo la compostura casi inmediatamente y posando su mirada nuevamente en Patricio sonrió.

"Archimago, que gusto verle hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos mi viejo amigo"

"Martha mi amiga de toda la vida, que bueno que te acuerdas de mi".

"Claro, como olvidarte, que quieres que te sirva a ti a tus amigos... no espera que va! yo invito, te traeré la especialidad de la casa" dijo Martha llendose felizmente a la cocina.

"Que fue lo que hiciste con ella Patricio?" pregunto la ardilla.

"Adoro venir a este lugar" dijo su vez Patricio haciendo una seña discreta con su mano, alguien se acercaba por detrás sigilosamente.

Notando esto Bob interfirió "... Si, la comida que aquí sirven es excelente"

"Por eso siempre vengo los domingos" agrego Patricio en la súbita platica de desinteres.

Yo por mi parte ví que el sujeto que se nos acercaba tomaba una mesa junto a la de nosotros intentando despistar, me pregunto como supo Patricio que venia por detrás de él y que viene para espiarnos?.

Al poco rato otro par de hombres se sentó en la mesa de nuestro espía, una rápida observación general me reveló que en el segundo piso otro par de desgraciados nos vigilaban, en la barra el mismo tender nos veía sospechosamente y note que le hacía un par de señas a otro grupo de mal nacidos, parece que no íbamos a poder conseguir discretamente la información después de todo, pues los problemas estaban apunto de abalanzársenos. Todos estamos tensos menos Patricio, nos preparamos para lo inminente, dirijo mi mano a mi daga, veo salir a Martha de la cocina con nuestra comida, el tender asiente con la cabeza a nadie en particular, escucho un par de "clicks" de crossbows disparándose seguido de un grito, la calida bienvenida acaba de comenzar...

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5 And so THE LAW says

Chapter 5 "And so The Law says"

Todo susedió tan rápido. Calamardo y Arenita se pusiero de pie, Uno de los dardos se dirigia hacia Arenita pero ella que estaba al tanto desvio con su mano desnuda el proyectil cual si fuera una inofensiva bola de papel, en ese momento sentí otro dardo que golpeaba mi cabeza y doy gracias a mi casco que detuvo lo que sería una herida mortal.

Puedo ver a Calamardo que se dirige a la mesa contigua mientras su daga especial emite ese canto placentero que nos llea de vigor, Arenita por su parte corre a una velocidad impresionante con paso firme, hacia el segundo piso tras los tipos que nos dispararon, Patricio sigue sentado con una mano en su staff y la otra como dibujando trazos en el aire... Es hora de que "LA LEY" tome entrada en la acción.

Desenvaino mi espada y me lanzo también hacia la mesa contigua pues son 3 hombres y sería injusto para Calamardo, los tipos ya nos esperan, 2 de ellos desenvainan espadas cortas, el otro saca un mazo, yo voy por este ultimo, calamardo va contra los otros 2. Solo aguanta un poco amigo, iré a ayudarte en seguida.

El tipo frente a mi tiene los brazos mas largo y ataca primero, mi escudo absorbe el impacto sin problemas, intento contra atacar pero mi oponente ya esta bajando su mazo hacia mi cabeza, me agacho y siento el mazo pasar por encima de mi, sonrio, el tipo tiene talento, desgraciadamente él no sabe que su oponente es nada menos que "LA LEY" encarnada.

Asesto un ataque sobre su estomago descubierto, si mi espada estuviera en modo letal le habria desgarrado mas de un organo quitandole la vida. El bastardo por reacción se lleva las manos al estomago pensando que mi espada le habria abierto una herida, pero quedo sorprendido al no ver sangre y volteo a verme confundido, ese par de segundos de distracción fueron un error, pues yo ya había saltado hacia él y con el mango de mi espada lo golpie en la cabeza provocando que perdiera la consciencia.

Mientras el tumulto crecia fue testigo del digno acto de instinto de conservacion por parte de las personas comunes que salian del lugar gritando y no queriendo ser parte de una lucha que no les pertenecia. Veo a Martha dejar caer nuestro sagrado alimento en panico y vuelve de regreso a la cocina para guarecerse. En ese instante uno de los francotiradores fue lanzado desde el segundo piso por Arenita, el sonido que hizo el impacto del cuerpo al caer nos aseguro que al menos un hueso se había roto, siento lastima por él, pero el combate sigue y debo concentrarme en mi proximo rival.

Los 2 hombres que estan contra Calamardo también muestran un grado aceptable de habilidad y mi buen amigo sufre ya de algunas heridas. A pesar de no solo defenderse de ambos atacantes Calamardo mantiene su posicion sin dar un solo paso hacia atras, hazaña de un verdadero hombre que combate el mal con determinación y empeño.

(Calamardo.- Bob! tardas mas en describir las peleas de lo que en realidad duran.

Bob.- Lo siento Calamardo, es por la emoción)

Otro par de malvivientes se aproximan deseosos de pelear en nuestra contra, Patricio se ha puesto de pie y golpea el suelo con su staff ocacionando que éstos queden inmoilizados, alzo el pulgar hacia mi amigo y el me devuelve el gesto, ahora iré a ayudar a Calamardo en lo que Patricio se dirige con el bar tender el cual tiene la intención de escapar.

Llego por detras de ellos, no saben que he derrotado con facilidad a su compañero, puedo atacarlos con alevosía y ventaja pero un hombre de mi jurisdicción no se rebajara a tal grado. Asi que elijo adversario, iré por el de la izquierda, le toco el hombro con mi dedo un par de veces para acaparar su atención, el agraciado me mira de reojo y luego mira sorprendido a su inconsciente compañero a un lado de la mesa y con ira se vuelve hacia mi.

Mas con fuerza que con habilidad mi oponente lanza sus ataques, mi amplia experiencia me comparte el conocimiento de que esta desesperedo lo cual lo llevará a su inminente derrota, un golpe, dos golpes, tres... es tanta la fuerza con la que ataque que me ha tirado mi escudo, la mano izquierda me tiembla un poco pero la pongo sobre mi espada. "TE MATARE!" me grita en la cara, algo que considero inecesario pues es tan corta la distancia que nos separa que si bien es cierto que pude haberlo escuchado sin necesidad de alterar de esa manera su voz.

Nuestras espadas también se gritan con euforia la una a la otra cada vez que chocan y sacan algunas chispas cual si fuera un orgasmo debido al continuo contacto. La suerte nos demuestra que no tiene preferencia entre el bien y el mal pues por escasos centimetros no alcanzo a detener la estocada propiciada por mi rival y conecta fuertemente en mi pecho, mi armadura ha evitado la herida pero el imapcto mi tira hacia atras, caigo sobre una mesa y por el impulso y el angulo de caida la vuelco junto con un par de sillas.

Escucho que Arenita grita mi nombre con consternación, si tuviera el tiempo le respondería que estoy bien un poco adolorido por el golpe pero bien a fin de cuentas, pero mi terco oponente se dirige hacia mi, pateando las sillas que rodaraon hacia el. Acaso me esparería para que me levantará, no, comprendi el error de mi pensamiento en un instante, pues ese hombre no conocia el honor, sin tiempo para levantarme rode hacia la izquierda en el momento que intento asestarme el golpe final y me puse de pie apoyandome con mi espada.

Entrecerre los ojos haciendole saber que estaba lejos de ser derrotado, nose si entendio o no el mensaje pero volvio a cargar contra mi con su incesante furia y cuando me ataco supe de inmediato que estaba cansado, pues el atacar con fuerza solo lleva al agotamiento prematuro y tal como predije eso lo llevaría a la derrota.

Esquive con facilidad los tres primeros golpes, el cuarto lo detengo con mi espada, el quinto lo propino yo. Tomo las riendas del combate y aun inspirado por la musica de la daga de Calamardo ataco insesantemente apuntando hacia sus manos con intención de que suelte el arma, mi cometido no tarda mucho en lograrse y mi espada golpea su mano derecha provocando que suelte su arma, mi oponente se ve en desventaja y decide correr hacia la salida lo cual me a ahorrado el trabajo de dejarlo inconsciente.

En cuanto a Calamardo, a podido derrotar a su rival, lo tiene herido en el suelo rendido y pidiendo misericordia. "Largate de aquí" le dice Calamardo y el pobre individuo cojeando obedece en el acto. Los 2 tipos que paralizo Patricio siguen ahi como estatuas, solo pudiendo mover sus ojos.

Arenita vine bajando tranquilamente las escaleras, el otro tipo con el que había quedado esta tendido en el suelo sin moverse, llega hasta los tipos paralizados y con un leve empujon los tira al piso, luego pasa por el que previamente había sido lanzado del segundo piso, el infeliz esta retorciendose de dolor agarrando su hombro derecho. finalmente Patricio le a cortado el paso al bar tender, el cual mira con desprecio a mi buen amigo.

"Donde esta?" Pregunta Patricio seriamente.

"Quien?" responde preguntando a su vez el tender.

"Hlaavin, donde esta?".

"No se de que estas hablando".

Patricio propino una tremenda bofetada al tender que nos hizo exaltar.

"Jugar a hacerse el tonto es algo que solo yo puedo hacer. Si no vas a coperar entonces no me sirves de nada" al termino de esta frase Patricio le apunto con su staff.

"El... él..." chillo el tender "él esta..."

"Esta aquí" El tender fue interrumpido por un alto hombre de armadura negra que había salido de un pasaje secreto en la orilla opuesta en la que nos encontrabamos, acompañado por una horrible criatura de piel grisasea, sin pelo y largas extremidades su cara no mostraba facciones y mantenia sus ojos amarillos puestos sobre Patricio.

"Hlaavin" mascullo Patricio al ver a la extraña criatura, la cual ante nuestros ojos empezo a cambiar hasta tomar la forma de un hombre calvo.

"Pinkstaff... es un honor que nos visites, después de tanto tiempo" dijo sonriendo el que nos enteramos era el lider doppleganger.

"Te aseguro que mi proxima visita sera a tu tumba, eso es, si alguien se toma la molestia de hacerte una"

"Tan gracioso como siempre archimago, pero esta vez me asegure de tener mi as del triunfo".

El lider doppleganger trono los dedos y 2 hombres mas llegaron por el pasage secreto cargando un costal que emitia extraños gemidos, el caballero negro mientras tanto se había quedado inmovil a un lado, como si fuera un espectador en una obra de teatro que no se atreve a interrumpir la escena.

- tienen un rehen - pensé, seguramente querrán que tiremos nuestras armas para luego matarnos.

Los 2 desgraciados colocaron el saco en el suelo sin el menor de los cuidados y descubrieron al rehen, quede paralizado en ese instante.

"Don Cangrejo!" exclamo Calamardo asombrado.

"No puede ser" escuche a Arenita decir.

El pobre don Cangrejo estaba atado y amordazado con las vendas rojas rasgadas que cubrian la fuerte herida que recibio en el barco, su cara estaba amoratada de tantos golpes, un ojo lo tenia totalmente cerrado y sangrando, el otro apenas abierto, intentaba decirnos algo pero la mordaza impedia que entendieramos algo.

Siento un dolor enorme al ver a don Cangrejo así, después de que yo confié en la iglesia de mi dios para protegerlo y sin embargo fue raptado y estos... estos malditos que usan ese acto de cobardía... no los perdonare, mas vale que me maten aqui y ahora pues si no lo hacen haré que lamenten el día que se metieron con Bob Esponja Armadura Cuadrada.

"Que es lo que quieres?" pregunto Patricio

"Nada mas que información Pinkstaff, tu nos dices quienes son los lords de Waterdeep y nosotros te devolvemos sano y salvo a... bueno al menos vivo a tu amigo"

"Sabes que no puedo revelar esa información".

"y tu sabes que para nosotros este cangrejo es un traidor y conoces muy bien lo que le hacemos a los traidores" El lider deslizo una daga sobre el ojo semi abierto de don Cangrejo.

Patricio fruncio el ceño pero no respondio de inmediato, yo siento que Arenita pone su mano en mi hombro, esta nuevamente preocupada por mi... debo calmarme, alterarme no me ayudará a salvar a don Cangrejo.

"Por favor Patricio, salva a don Cangrejo" Mi suplica es apenas audible, pero estoy seguro que Patricio me escucho. Se que la identidad de los lords de Waterdeep debe permanecer en secreto pero estamos hablando de una vida aquí, la vida de nuestro amigo.

"Y bien" dijo Hlaavin con una sonrisa maliciosa "Vas a hablar o debo cortarle el otro ojo al cangrejo" La daga a escasos centimetros del ojo de don cangrejo el cual solamente murmuro mas palabras ahogadas por la mordaza, Patricio siguió en silencio, estaba en un dilema, tendré yo que hacer lo unico que se me ocurrio hacer.

"No lo hagan por favor!" estallo en suplica Arenita, me uni a ella yo también.

Tire mi espada a un lado, con mi otra mano me quite el casco y de igual manera lo avente, di un paso al frente y me arrodille.

"Que crees que estas haciendo Bob Esponja?" oi preguntar a Calamardo pero no le respondi.

"Liberen a Don Cangrejo, yo tomare su lugar, juro por mi honor de paladín que no intentare nada" dije resignado.

El caballero negro que había permanecido inmóvil hablo diciendo "Tu honor de paladín para nosotros no es nada y no necesitamos cambiar de rehen, Hlaavin parece que Pinkstaff no va a hablar cortale el ojo ahora!"

Hlaavin volvio a sonreir y alzo la daga, los otros 2 hombres colocaron la cabeza de don Cangrejo sobre una silla

Voltie a ver a Patricio mi suplica dirigida ahora hacia él "Patricio, por favor..."

Patricio dio un paso al frente colocandose junto a mi, una especie de luz comenzo a centellar en su staff y lo apunto hacia ellos.

"No Patricio, no lo hagas" levante mi mano hacia Patricio

"Adelante cortale el ojo" dijo tranquilamente Patricio.

Hlaavin tenia la daga suspendida en el aire lista para cortar pero dudo unos instantes y luego dijo "Si me atacas después de que le corte el ojo tambien lo heriras a él, recuerda que a pesar de quedar ciego seguira con vida o es que acaso no te importa salvar a tu amigo".

Patricio rio unos momentos y luego dijo "El no es mi amigo". Antes de que puediera pararme para ponerme frente a Patricio el staff libero un rayo muy potente que atravezo el cuarto en un santiamen impactando de lleno sobre don cangrejo y lanzando a Hlaavin y a sus hombres a los lados.

Mi mano formo un puño y con toda mi fuerza apunte a la cara de Patricio, como se atrevio a matar a don Cangrejo, pero Patricio alzo su staff en defensa provocando que mi golpe fallara, iba por el segundo cuando me dijo.

"Bob tranquilo, ese no es don Cangrejo, mira!". Voltie hacia donde me indico y pude ver el cuerpo muerto de don cangrejo que poco a poco iba revirtiendose a su forma original. Un doppleganger.

El caballero negro viendo perdida la trampa desenvaino su larga espada, Hlaavin se levanto un poco atarantado por el impacto y ordeno a los 2 hombres que nos atacaran mientras el se huia por el pasadiso secreto.

"No dejare que escape esta vez" dijo Patricio desapareciendo.

"Tu..." señale al caballero negro al tiempo en que avanzaba hacia mi casco "Tu metiste al verdadero don Cangrejo en esto, el mal que has provocado a sobrepasado el limite" tomo mi casco y me lo pongo, avanzo hacia mi espada "Un hombre como tu no merece vivir, has invocado a la ira de "LA LEY" y tu sentencia se ha escrito" tomo mi espada y la empuño poniendo frente a mi "espero que los dioses tengan piedad de ti pues ciertamente yo no la tendre para contigo".

Mis palabras no lo inmutaron, no importa, no era ese el proposito. Arenita y Calamardo se harían cargo de los 2 hombres, sin duda dopplegangers, Patricio fue por Hlaavin por lo tanto el caballero negro sería mi presa.

El caballero avanzo hacia mi, lo mismo hice yo para con él, quedamos justo en medio del establecimiento rodeado por sillas mesas y vidrios rotos, pronto llegaría la guardia por lo que tenía que darme prisa, pues sería yo el que impartiría justicia.

El campesino John (otro John) estaba feliz, después de trabajar sus 8 horas diaras en su granja que es grande, en las inmediaciones de Waterdeep desde las 6 de la mañana había levantado su cosecha de Tomates (o Jitomates) pues era la temporada, las ganancias que obtendria serían esplendidas, por fin iba poder comprar esos zapatos de cuero que tanto quería, a su esposa le compraria unos hermosos vestidos, no porque la quisiera mucho o porque se los mereciaera, sino para callarla de una vez por todas, pues fastidiaba quejándose mucho. Y a su hijo el pequeño Johny le compraria esos dragones de juguete que tanto le gustaron una vez que lo llevo a la gran ciudad.

John termino de cargar la ultima caja de tomates en su vieja carreta, jalada por un par de burros viejos y cansados pero seguramente felices como su dueño. En eso escucho la melodiosa voz que los dioses le habían dado a su esposa "John! vente a comer los frijoles maldita sea!". "Ya voy vieja!" grito John de vuelta para luego obtener como respuesta "Se te van a enfriar".

John saco su pañuelo heredado de su padre y con él se seco la frente, - frijoles frios, no importa - penso John. Termino de asegurar su carreta con cuerdas para que no se le cayera la carga, comería y luego se iría a la ciudad que estaba a menos de 1 dia de camino a vender su mercancia y comprar los regalos.

En ese momento el campesino distinguio un tomate que sobresalía de los demás, de un color muy rojo, John lo tomo en sus manos sonriendo, "ah, sangre de mi sangre, fruto de mis esfuerzos" John alzo el tomate al cielo para admirarlo mejor y entonces palidecio...

En el cielo a una altura de 200 metros vio un gigantesco dragon tan rojo como el tomate que tenia en la mano el cual resbalo por la mano temblorosa para luego caer y despilfarrarse en la tierra.

John vio alejarse al colosal dragon mientras corria a su casa exclamando "Mi santa madre, que los dioses me ayuden".

"John! que te vengas a comer te digo!" grito de nuevo la esposa desde la cocina

John no pudo articular respuesta pues a punto de llegar a la puerta vio otro inmenso dragon, este de color azul, que paso volando casi encima de el a 5 metros levatando una polvadera que tiro el sombrero del pobre campesino, John abrio los ojos tallandoselos por el polvo justo para ver como el reptil engullia a los 2 pobres burros que con el peso de los tomates no pudieron correr.

El reptil realzo el vuelo alto llevandose entre su boca la carreta de tomates que se vacio sobre el techo de la casa del campesino.

"John! mete los tomates porque ahi viene una tormenta!" grito la doña una vez mas.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente el cielo se lleno de sombras unas mas grandes que otras y una en particular casi del tamaño de una montaña, todas esas sombras pertenecian a dragones volando hacia una misma dirección. Waterdeep.

Xiauyerik se aproximaba al "Hanging lantern" y pudo notar que algunas personas estaban en semicirculo fuera del festhall sin atreverse a entrar como si algo "malo" pasara haya dentro.

- Parece que llegue he llegado un poco tarde - Penso la langosta - No importa, nos pondremos al corriente de inmediato -.

Subio agilmente por uno de los costados de las casas cercanas y de techo en techo llego hasta el festhall, asomandose por una pequeña ventana fue dislumbrado por la luz de un poderozo rayo emanado de lo que parecía ser una estrella de mas hacia un pobre cangrejo amarrado.

Rio para sus adentros. - No cayeron en la trampa como era de esperarse, no siguieron mi consejo después de que amablemente se los proporcione. Xiauyerik les había dicho que mataran de inmediato al falso cangrejo para desmoralizar a la party y asi tornar las cosas a su favor. - Pero Hlaavin habla demasiado y por eso fue descubierto.

Dentro de la escena del caos el mago y Hlaavin habían desaparecido, la esponja con armadura avazaba hacia el caballero negro mientras sus 2 compañero encaraban a los 2 dopplegangers.

- Esta será una pelea interesante - El asesino se acomodo lo mas comodamente que pudo fuera de la ventana y en voz baja dijo "entretenganme". Se disponía a ver el combate cuando alguien de afuera grito "Ahi vienen los guardias" y señalando a lo lejos hacia 2 figuras con la tradicional armadura de la guardia de Waterdeep armados con lanzas.

"Tsk Tsk" dijo en voz baja Xiauyerik" Mi generosidad me prohibe entrar a un combate ajeno pero de la misma forma debo evitar que sea interrumpido". Diciendo esto el asesino hizo uso de su conocimiento arcano para desaparecer y reaparecer en un callejón cerca de donde pasaban los guardias.

To be continued….. NEVER!

Ya ni me moleste en chekar la ortografía o arreglarlo, pues 1 mes y medio y 1 solo hit. Esto me dice ke a nadie le importa leer fics de Bob Esponja, asi ke declaro oficialmente muerto este fic. Pero de todas maneras lo dejare subido para alguna generacion futura ke se ande paseando por aki y lo lea, maldiga a los seres del pasado por no leer y estimular al autor a terminarlo, y solo para ke les cause mas coraje les dire como se iba llamar el siguiente capitulo: "And so Arkelitinimarushtt says" SI! Iba a ver pelea de dragones y muchas cosas mas pero ya no! JA!.


End file.
